The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to circuitry for performing a division algorithm and a square root algorithm.
A data processing apparatus may perform arithmetic operations on operands, in response to instructions. For example, a divide operation may divide an operand A by a divisor D, and a square root operation may obtain the square root of an operand B. One method for performing divide or square root operation is the SRT algorithm, named after Sweeney, Robertson, and Tocher, who each independently proposed the algorithm. Hence, circuitry may be provided for performing an SRT divide algorithm and an SRT square root algorithm in a data processing apparatus.